


Who are we

by Sunflower1989



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower1989/pseuds/Sunflower1989
Relationships: Eric Northman/Tara Thornton
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Who Are We

For over 1,000 years he had cared for no human. Yes, he enjoyed Pam as a human but that was a thirst of the flesh, once he had turned her the connection between them was cemented in love for each other. So how the hell did the 1000-year-old vampire come to care about the happiness and safety of a spitfire barmaid that flew into his club and life like a hurricane of the most serious degree? He thought what he wanted with one Ms. Sookie Stackhouse was the strongest desire and starvation that he was capable of feeling. How very wrong he was when Tara Thornton came into Fangtasia with her world wind cousin Laffayette Reynolds. Eric knew Laffayette for a while now seeing as he how he was in business with him. But Tara was a puzzle that he was very interested in solving. She could drink with the best of them and handle any man dumb enough to lay a finger on her. More than one time he told Chow to drag some poor stupid bastard out of the club because he set his eyes on Tara. Her dark skin haunted his dreams and the way she swung her hips as she danced like no one was watching had him hardening in his jeans like a green boy, with a smile so bright it could have caused a younger vamp to meet the true death. No Sookie could not hold a candle to the goddess that was her best friend, Eric thought. He met Tara four months ago at Fangtasia with Laffayette the duo seemed to be able to glamour people themselves. 

Lafayette was an overconfident man who was kind but able to beat you within an inch of your life. He was raised by a bat shit crazy woman who told him the only way to survive was to fight for it tooth and nail. He had plenty of run ins with rednecks who thought it was a good idea to hassle the openly gay short order cook. How fast they found out that he could pack a punch. Tara loved that quality about her cousin. Tara had made the choice to leave Bon Temps when her boss and at the time friend Sam Merlotte had made his true feelings for her known to her. Sure, she liked Sam he was kind and understanding, he always had a kind word or open ears he was an awesome boss. But much like Jason Stackhouse she only wanted what was on the outside. She was yet to find a man that was interested in history or anything older than the Civil War like she was. When she was young she would collect her drunk mother's empty beer cans, wine bottles and the many empty liquor bottles that lay all over the house, she would load her wagon and take them and get money for library books. She would hide in the woods for hours reading to hearts content. Learning that the world was not as ugly and mean as the house she grew up in with her mother. Tara would also never tell anyone how she secretly wished that her life would be like the fairy tales she loved to read, How she hoped that her truest and deepest was somewhere out there waiting for he to need his rescuing.

Sam didn't care about history or reading for that matter. Tara knew one thing for sure if she had a soulmate on this planet, he would share her love of reading that was not an option. So, she told Sam that she didn’t love him back and that he didn't know her well enough to love in truth. For about a week it was okay, he seemed okay at least. But one night he kept her after closing, everyone was long gone. He pushed her against the bar and asked her since she couldn't love him the least, she could do was be his fuck buddy. She was seeing red she never thought that Sam would be so cruel and nasty to her. Tara realized that she didn't know shit about Sam, she stuck him in the balls with her knee and racked her car keys down the side of his face. She knew when it was time to book-it, she told Lala she was getting the hell out of dodge and he was more then up for a new adventure. La was able to get her a job as a barback, that’s how she found herself face to face with Viking-Vampire who was dripping in sex. If she had less control of herself, she would be climbing this blonde tree that was in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric asked on her work experience and how was she at mixed drinks, her reply that she had been making gin and tonic since she was 4 oddly made Eric feel for the tempest standing in front of him. Tara had rebuffed his consent and very vulgar advances for a very trying and testy three weeks. He sat upon his throne trying to figure out how melt the ice queen who was definitely into him but kept fighting him on every advance. Little did he know that before dawn was to come, he would have the tempest in his bed with her sexy legs wrapped around him and him pounding into her and their destined future. Eric thought he would have Sookie Stackhouse, but he didn’t want her she was at best a roadside novelty and the dirty shifter Sam Merlotte. In his mind shifters were nastier creatures than werewolves, at least the wolves were loyal to their kind that could never be said for shifters. The petty small-minded creatures only thought about their own selfish wants. And tonight, it was no different Sookie and shifter Sam came into Fangtasia reeking of self-righteousness. They spotted Tara at the bar, she sucked a breath and really wished that Lala was here and not on a date with the nurse Jesus he could handle Sam she had no doubt.

Tara walked over to take their orders, Sookie wanted her usual Gin and Tonic and Sam wanted a beer. She served them and walked away. It was her break time and she really needed a smoke Eric noticed she went out the back door he summoned Pam to sit on his throne in his absence. He followed Tara out back to see what was going on." Nothing" was her gruff answer Eric didn't believe that shit for a second. The doors opened and out came Sookie and Sam they both walked by him as if he wasn't even there. Sookie took the lead, “Tara Mae was has gotten into you?" "You attack Sam after he was nice enough to give you a job after every other place you worked fired you and that is how you repay his kindness?" Before Tara could answer Sookie, Sam butted his ass in called he a "fang banger." He asked her "how she could take a dead man’s cock but couldn't even entertain the thought of being with him." Sookie looked at Tara asking if she had been with Eric. Sookie always thought of Eric as her back up plan for Bill. She didn't realize that she had spoken until the night was shaking with the laughter of the Viking Sheriff of Area 5. 

Eric called out "ENOUGH!" "I want all of you to all shut the hell up, let me get everyone one the same page. First Shifter what me and the lovely Tara does isn't any of your business but the next time you call her out side of her name or insinuate that she is a whore i will pull your voice box out and Tara will not be able to stop me. Tara is MINE shifter you lost this one, move on." He turned to Sookie "Second I will not be your plan B i don't want you. I do not want you back at my bar but to make my human happy you may come only with Tara's invitation no one else. If I see either of you i will not think twice about killing, you." Sookie finally found he voice "Tara can't you see he is using you to get to me?" Tara for the first time in a long time felt important to someone and she was nothing if not loyal. "So that’s it Sookie? No one could ever want me without you being the end game. WELL????? You know what FUCK YOU Sookie Stackhouse." She breezed past all of them back into the bar. She had drinks to make and tips to collect. 

Eric walked back in and took his spot on the throne and watched as Sam and Sookie get their things and leave his bar. He told Pam to take over for Tara and send her to him. Tara approached him and asked what he needed. He asked her to have a seat next to him, she sat slowly almost shyly the wind was gone from her sails now. "I’m okay its nothing new for me, story of my life everyone judging me but not knowing the first thing that’s going on in my life. Well humans have an uncanny way of being assholes, she laughed at that because it was very true. Well I am one of those humans and now by tomorrow morning all of Bon Temps will know that I’m a fang banging whore lucky I don’t plan on going back” she laughed without a drop of humor. Eric was annoyed that was not an easy thing for a human to do. He took her to his office and sat her down he wanted her to know that what those fuckers had said was not true. “Tara even if we are having sex it would not make you a fang banger or a whore. Do you think a woman who cooks for her mate and has sex with them are horrible people and whores?" "Hell, no that is what you do in a relationship it normal she sighed." "Exactly my point, if I were to feed from you then it would be the same as you are cooking dinner for a human mate there is nothing dirty or bad about it. And if we fuck it would that would just be us enjoying each other’s bodies and many talents and it in no way makes you a whore."

Tara could not find fault in his logic, she had never done those things for someone yet but if she had with a human she was very certain that her best friend and ex-boss would not have hurled those horrible things at her. She quietly told Eric "that she had never done anything with a man other than second base, he wondered out loud why that was and she told his that most men were appealing to the eyes but was as exciting as an ingrown hair on your ass." He did laugh at that, she told him how she wanted someone who could hold a conversation and knew next to nothing about history. Eric quirked a smile, he told her that he was over a thousand years old and had fought in most of the battles that he could with his maker Godric. She was basically chomping at the bit to railroad him with questions, but she held her tongue and asked him to tell her about it, she would always available for a firsthand history lesson. He offered to start tonight after closing. She squealed like the little girl that was still inside of her with the passion for learning, Eric stroked her cheek and said they had better get back out there or Pam would have both of their hides


	3. Chapter 3

Tara worked with a carefree sense about her the rest of the night she didn’t care what the small-minded people who were also very much hypocrites from Bon Temps, she was happy in her new life. She had new friends who didn’t judge and condemn, who were fun and not in competition with each other. Her group of friends were the very ditzy Ginger who was loads of fun if you give her a chance and then there was Willa who was Pam’s new pet but she was party girl that was so sweet it was hard to believe she was genuine but all you had to do was look in her eyes to know that she was. She was the Governor’s daughter, but he disowned her and kicked her out of her home when she came out about being gay and being with a vampire on top of that. And the most surprising one of the groups was Pam and Lala who were basically attached at the hip. They loved to have a good time and shut the bar down and late-night shopping was probably the funniest thing she had ever seen. while she and Willa and Ginger was drinking coffee to sober up Pam was treating Lala like her own personal Ken doll and in return La treated Pam like a life size Barbie that her mother had beat him for playing with it as a kid on the few occasions he was able to come over. We would all fall back to Fangtasia for a night cap before taking leave to our own homes for the day. 

Eric waited until everyone was gone and it was just him and Tara, he locked the door and walked to his red corvette and open the passenger side door and Tara slide in and he walked around and got in. He drove them to his house; his home was a point of pride for him. It was very old and very large; he had converted the downstairs into a light tight house the upstairs was mostly closets and extra bedrooms. On the ground level was his office with his high security surveillance monitors, also was His bedroom and three other bedrooms and his master bedroom and extra bath and an unused kitchen that was grander but completely useless. Tara walked into Eric's home and was speechless it was simply in a word amazing. The walls were covered in very old world art and different kinds of weapons and culture makings of tribes long gone, she wanted to ask about every piece she wanted to know where and what tribe and part of the world he had gotten them from but she was unable to ask a single question. Eric was pleased to see the way her eyes lit up with untold wonder at the proof of his world travels. He started with his oldest piece; it was the crown of his father he was a Viking prince before those filthy werewolves had taken his human family from him. He would get his revenge one day that was a promise. 

Tara's eyes teared up when he told her that story and he thought he would see pity but all he saw was an understanding in them that she had lost people too. "`Who did you lose?" "My mother to the bottle and my father to his real family, he wanted to take me with him, but my mom wouldn’t let him take me because she was still wanting to be with him." He nodded and understood her wish to escape into the reality and history he could see a little bit of himself in her. They sat on his sofa looking very intently at each other, he raised his hand a ran his fingers down her cheek. She leaned into his touch it was the first time she felt like someone saw her for her and thought that she was something different. He closed the distance between their lips and sealed his lips to her. She was shocked at the heat of his kiss the taste of sea and night on his lips it was all consuming and the heat overtook her senses. She climbed onto his lap kissing and rubbing and grinding against him, she had never acted like this with a man before. No one had ever invoked so much primal lust and need in her. 

He ripped her top and was in awe of her flawless skin and ample breast. He kissed and licked her exposed skin caressing her breast he pulled down her bra cup and nipped and sucked her pebbled nipples he was in heaven. He stood up and Tara wrapped her legs around him on instinct he walked them both to his bedroom and laid her down on his King size bed and they removed each other’s clothes in between passionate kisses neither one wanting to be away from the other for too long. Once they were both naked he began to stroke her in her hot wet center whipping her into a frenzy and she stroked his engorged length with shyness not sure if she was doing it right soon his grunts and groans let her know that she was hitting the nail on the head. Neither one could wait any longer and he grabbed his iron like cock and stroked thru her wet hot folds teasing her and himself. He moved forward inch by inch in the tightest heat he had ever felt, he stopped and stared down at her. "Are you a virgin?" "Yes" she said looking up thru her lashes. He groaned and pushed forward claiming her as her first and hopefully only person to ever see her like this flush and completely his. Once he was into the hilt he stared down at the Goddess under his, he asked if she was in pain. No just keep going it feels amazing, he thrust into her slowly and then built up his speed. She was moaning and drawing blood from scratching his back he was lost in that moment she came apart around his and he was pushed over the edge he thrust into her as deeply as he could and emptied his balls into her womb chanting that she was his over and over. He fell to the bed and noticed that he was covered in sweat that had never happened to him since he had been turned. He pulled Tara to him and laid his arm over her hip. Her even breathing let him know that she was almost asleep, "was it like you thought?" "No" she said sleepily he frowned, "it was better than anything I could ever dream of." A smile pulled at his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week was pure bliss, Pam and La would not stop asking for details and wanting to dote on her because she was Eric's now. She felt the same for the most part other than she was tired and had a headache for days now. Eric for his part had started to worry about her lifting boxes and the customers being too rough, she tried to reassure him that she was fine. He didn't listen what so ever. She and Lala took off on Tuesday afternoon. One of the advantages of living in Shreveport was being able to see her Aunt Ruby Jean. She loved her and she was a better mother to Tara than Lettie Mae but she was never comfortable around her Aunt, she had a way of seeing what was really going on in her sons and her niece's life. She had given Tara a piece of advice. "If you fall in love you are bound to carry the fruit of love." She had asked Ruby Jean what she meant even though she didn't really believe what her crazy ass Aunt said. She had no idea what she was talking about, more than likely she was just talking out of her ass. Tara liked the way her life was going right now, Eric laying pipe like he was a plumber and her ragtag group of friends that felt like family to her. She loved that Lala was her support system who was also down to rage drink at any given time and her job at Fangtasia that played very well. She didn't think that her life could get better. 

Life was easy street for Eric Northman he had a human that was everything he wanted, his progeny Pam was happy with her new toy Willa and Lafayette. Tara was growing more comfortable with him and he was enjoyed spending time with her and letting her into his world and sharing his past with her. He really didn't think a visit from his brother Franklin Mott would turn his whole world upside down. Franklin walked into Fangtasia with that cocky grin Eric was happy to see even if his brother was a pain in the ass. "What brings you here?" Eric asked. "Amelia" he replied Eric kept silent while thinking of the batshit crazy vampire that he had known over 160 years ago. He had spent a more than 40 years together that was until she tried to kill Pam the first night, she had been reborn. Eric had entombed Amelia in sliver and took Pam and left. He had gotten in touch with Franklin and given him location of Amelia and over time he had forgotten her. "Why is she here?" "Why you dear brother, to get you back of course lover boy." "Well she is going to be unpleasantly surprised; I don't want her I have a human and I don't want her anywhere near Pam." Eric said. "She isn't one to take no for an answer." Franklin replied. "I'm not giving her a choice" Eric growled. 

Tara walked in to Fangtasia fresh from a tasty dinner she had with Willa, Ginger and La, the smile slides off her face when she saw Eric had another man pinned to the floor and a feral sound coming from his mouth. Ginger screamed and Willa backed out the door ready to flee if need be. Pam walked out of the office almost lazily she came over to them and said "siblings". Franklin put his hands up in surrender. "Don't kill the messenger, I was just trying to give you a heads up." Eric released his grip and walked to his throne and sat down. "So, she isn't in the states yet?" "Not yet, she should be here in three days." Tara and Pam walked over seeing things had cooled down, Franklin gave Tara an odd look but she brushed it off vampires were doing that a lot lately. Eric informed her and Pam what was on its way for all of them. He had no doubts that Amelia would want the true death for him and Pam, Him choosing Pam over her would not be easily forgiven or forgotten and she would want to kill Tara just because she could. He walked into his office he needed a day walker to stay with Tara. He spoke to his were and asked for his loyalist wolf, he told Jackson he needed him at the club before dawn. Lucky for Eric this loyal wolf was currently in Bon Temps of all places. Apparently, he had taken up with a waitress he met a while ago. 

Eric vamp speed into the main room feeling Pam's fear, he saw Pam leaning over Tara who was passed out and Franklin backing away from her like she was pure silver. "What happened?" he asked no one in particular. "She said she felt dizzy and her head was hurting next thing she is on the floor Pam said." Franklin asked "what was wrong with her, he said she smelled really strange and he had never smelled a human that smelled like that in fact he had never smelled a sup that carried that scent." "What scent? What the hell are you going on about? Tara smells the same as she always has" Eric yelled. "Actually, Uncle Frankie is right Tara hasn't smelt the same since the night Sookie and Sam showed up. I thought it was just because of guys were fucking." He picked up Tara and walked her to his office and laid her on the couch and called Dr. Ludwig to come and check on her. Tara was out for about three or four minutes and then she came round. She stayed laying down as Eric had ordered her to do. By the time the Doctor was there Tara felt like herself again. The doctor took her temperature and noted she was on the cold side but that wasn't out of the normal for some people. Tara also told her about being tired and the headaches, all that could just come from being human what was interesting was the sore breast and queasy stomach. At that point the doctor told Eric to leave, he refused and said that he could handle whatever it was. Dr. Ludwig really hoped that she wasn't injured when she gave her diagnosis'. Dr. Ludwig cleared her throat and gave them her diagnosis's "Ms. Thornton I believe that you may be pregnant." Tara laughed Eric flipped his desk and the Doctor moved toward the door. "WHO?" Eric bellowed at Tara. He would rip apart the man who would dare lay a hand on what was his, he was furious how could Tara betray him. Tara quickly stopped laughing, "how could you believe that I would cheat on you? You were my first and my only. I would never betray you like that," Tara stood and wrapped her arms around his torso. 

They both turned to look at the doctor, Tara said that there was no way she could pregnant because Eric was the only person she had been with ever and vampires can't make a baby. Dr Ludwig walked to her car and come back in with a sonogram machine. She kept it in there for weres and shifters and sirens she treats as patients. She plugged it in and had Tara lay on the sofa, she put the gel on her lower stomach she placed the wand on her belly she moved it around until there was a very clear picture of a tiny human with a very clear heartbeat of its own. Eric and Tara just stared at each other both of them was in total shock. "How the fuck did this happen?" Eric asked the doctor. "I have no idea i will have to look into it and with that she left." Franklin and Pam walked in to see what was going on. Eric filled them both in on the situation with Tara. Franklin was shocked but also very aware that Amelia was going to torture Tara for days before she ended her, he told Eric as much. Eric was enraged at hearing this he would give Amelia the true death along with anyone else who would come from his human or his child.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric couldn't believe that he was going to be a father he had missed out on it when he was still human but it seemed that fate had another idea in mind. He would do anything to protect his family all of them Tara and Pam his child and even Franklin was not going to fall in the soon coming fight. He would meet the true death before that ever happened. He had lost his human family to werewolves and lost Godric to his weariness he would not let that happen again. If he had to drag them all thru this world kicking and screaming, losing anyone he loved would not happen on his watch. He was not a man who lived in the past or let the past take over his feelings. He was a warrior he was built and raised to concur his enemies it didn't matter he was a thousand years old. They would all fall at his feet and no one would be able to stop him. 

He was ready he had moved Tara and Pam into his home that was in Tara's name now no vampire could get in without her invitation. He hired armed humans to watch over them during the day and accompany Tara where ever she went during the day and had vampires watch the house at night when he had to leave Tara on her own. He was ready for Amelia to send some lacky to take what was his and he was going to send a very loud message that could not be confused to Amelia that if she or anyone with her came after his family they would be ended and slowly at that. Tara had decided to make the trip Merolttes Bar and Grill to give Sookie the news in person, she want her to hear from her first hand. "hey Sook can you spare a minute? There are some things going on and I don't want you hear them from anyone but me." "Okay, Tara what's up?" Sookie asked having a seat next to Tara. "I moved in with Eric" Tara said searching Sookie’s eyes. "Wow Tara it wasn't enough for you to fuck him you had to move in with a man i was with, and I thought you were my friend how wrong I was." "I am your friend Sookie, what's going with me and Eric was bound to happen we wouldn't have been able to stop it if we tried. I tried for so long to fight what I felt for him and I couldn't do it anymore. Besides you are with Bill why do you care what me and Eric do?" 

"Me and Bill broke up, he was lying to me this whole time, that night i showed up at Fangtasia i was there for Eric and he didn't show the slightest bit of interest in me. He only had eyes for you and that hurt a lot." Sookie said. "Well that night you came in the bar me and Eric had not even been together if that helps, I'm very sorry about Bill being an asshole to you. But I have one more thing to tell you." Tara took a deep breath and shot her shot. "I'm pregnant and Eric is the father." she said in a rush. Sookie’s eyes about bulged out of her head. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK TARA? You can't just take my man you also are giving him a baby. I will never be able to have a baby with Bill but you get to carry the baby of Eric fucking Northman while I'm stuck fucking a werewolf! You are such a bitch." Tara was taken back by how ugly her lifelong friend was being about a man she had never even fucked. "I'm sorry if me being happy makes you uncomfortable or ruins your future plans with a man who doesn't want you, I'm sorry I took away your plan B. But fuck you Sookie Stackhouse I've been your friend and had your back always but if i have to choose between you and my happiness you will lose. Goodbye and fuck you" Tara stormed out of the bar. 

Back inside the bar Sam came out and put his arm around a crying Sookie. "What's going on Sookie?" Sam asked his voice full of concern he had missed the exchange between Tara and Sookie. "Tara is living with Eric and their going to have a baby she half moaned half cried into Sam's shirt. "What the hell do you mean she let that fanger but his demon seed in her. Does she plan on keeping it?" Sam asked. "Yes, she is keeping it she was over the moon about having a baby she was just as excited that Eric was the father. Why does she get to have a baby with a vampire when that's all I wanted with Bill, how is that even far?" Sam rubbed her sholders and said "We are just going to have to make Tara see the light that she has no future with Northman and that demon spawn needs to be sent to hell. Then maybe she will want to be with her own kind again. I would happily give her a baby but i would not what a half breed vamp bastard around my kids." "I would gladly take the baby and maybe me and bill can get back together and raise it together" Sookie said. Sam and Sookie walked into his office to hatch a plan on how they both get what they want in the end. 

Tara arrived at home to a very upset Eric, "Where were you? I felt your hurt so deep it awoke me, I thought Amelia may have had one of her day walks grab you. Are you okay" Eric asked? "I'm fine Eric, I went to tell Sookie about us and the baby. To say the least she is not happy at all, I just want to take a nap." she said. "Well your nap will have to wait Dr. Ludwig is on her way here to tell us what she has found out about our child." Eric said with a smirk on his face. He was happy to be a father he missed the feeling he got when he held his baby sister before she had been slaughtered by mangy werewolves. He would get to have a true child of his own and he would kill anyone who got in his way of protecting his child. Dr Ludwig walked into the house with her normal amount of cheer which was none. "I must do another sonogram if the baby is bigger than what it should be at 6 weeks, we know that you are the father if not your human has lied to you." She said getting to the point quickly. Eric didn't doubt Tara he knew this child was his. 

For the second time Tara was laid on a sofa for a sonogram, but she would be lying if she was excited to see her baby and hopefully hear the heartbeat. The doctor moved the wand over Tara's stomach until she found what she was looking for, to Tara the sonogram reminded her of a haunted house. "Twins" Dr. Ludwig said. "WHAT?" they both asked in unison. " Twins as in there are two babies instead of on baby in her belly." Dr Ludwig said as if they were both morons. "According to the sonogram she is showing at being in her 16th week of pregnancy so you Mr. Northman are definitely the father. She should give birth in about five to six weeks if she stays at this rate. Make sure she eats plenty of iron rich foods and has at least one true blood a day. The babies are half vamp so they may need it to be well balanced." Tara scrunched up her nose at the thought of drinking true blood. "You will do this Tara." Eric said in a voice that left no room for arguing. "Fine" She said with a pout that quickly turned into a wicked grin. 

"I will drink True blood if you drink true blood as well. No more whores just that bottled shit you hate so much." She said with a smirk. "I will drink one true blood a day same as you and will drink my blood from donors. I can't stay strong if that's all I drink." Eric said. "I'll take that as a win" She said. "We have so much to do, we need to get a nursery set up and we have to get clothes and bottles and all that other crap we need." Tara said to Eric. "Leave the nursery to me and we can't buy anything else until we know what the genders are." Eric replied. Tara held up a folded piece of paper the doctor had given her before she left while Eric was in the bedroom getting her payment. "What does it say?" Eric asked Tara. "I'm not telling" she yelled as she took off running for their bedroom giggling along the way. Eric used his vamp speed to beat her to the room and closed to door behind her when she sped thru. "Looks like I've got you trapped and you have nowhere to run so tell me what it says" Eric said. "I haven't read it I was waiting to read it with you" she looked up at him with her big doe eyes and his cold heart ached at the sweetness of her. 

He scooped her into his arms and laid both of the down on the bed. "Open it" Tara closed her eyes took a deep breath and opened the paper. They both were shocked to say the least. Eric was roaring with laughter and Tara was at the moment quite shocked. "I always knew my seed was potent Eric roared still laughing" "What the mother fuck was all Tara could say" The doctor was fucking wrong she was not in fact having twins she was in fact having triplets two were boys and a one was a girl. Apparently, Eric was very happy about this, of course he was his body wasn't a home for three little Northman spawns. 

"When I fuck up something, I apparently go balls out with it" Tara said. Eric had calmed down and was talking to her belly telling his Viking brood stories of the past, not that Tara minded she loved hearing of his part in history she did make him leave out all sex parts of the stories and dial down the visual violence. He was happy about that part but he amended his stories somewhat. It seemed to her that she was giving Eric something he had wanted but never had gotten, she was happy that it was him that she would share this beautiful gift with. Eric was always rubbing her belly or talking to it was a point of pride that he was getting something no other vampire had gotten a true progeny from his own DNA that would also be his child and vampire that he wouldn't have to watch grow old and die. They would be together for many centuries. That evening Tara headed to fangtasia to set up and wait on Pam, Lala and Willa was going to meet her there she was excited to share the news that she and Eric received earlier in the day. She pulled her car around the back of the parking lot a smiled to see her friends were already there, Ginger must have let them in. Smiling she headed in to the bar to share the news with her new family. Unfortunately, she would not be making it inside that evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Tara was grabbed from behind and was tied up with a bag on her head, she didn't fight for fear of hurting her children. Eric would feel her fear and would find her thru their shared blood bond, she just hoped that was before Amelia and her lackies had hurt her or her babies. She was riding for a long time and the road was smooth but after a while it turned bumpy after what felt like five minutes she was pulled out of the car and into a building she was taken down some steps and put on a bench. Her ropes were cut but the bag was left on her head, after the door was shut, she pulled the bag from her head and took in her surroundings. She was in a well-lit cell it had a bed and a toilet and a sink that was all that was in there. She looked thru the cell door and saw three people none of which she thought would be the kidnappers. On the other side of the cell doors stood Sam, Sookie and Bill Compton, "what the hell is going on here? You need to let me go right now" She would not tell them of her blood bond with Eric. If they didn't let her go, she wasn't going to stop Eric from doing whatever Eric would do when he found them. 

"Tara i am sorry that has to be this way. Sookie wants your child and Sam wants you, Sookie said we could raise the baby together and you could have a baby with Sam. But Sam will not raise Eric Northman's bastard." Bill said. Tara took in the three of them faces, Bill looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there and Sookie had a smug look like she owned the world which apparently in Sookie's mind she did and Sam was looking like he wanted to cut belly open and watch her children fall out on the cold concrete floor. That sent a shiver down her spine, "I'm not giving you my babies Sookie if you want one then go find someone to have a baby with maybe Sam. Sam I will never be with you and if you try to take my kids or put your shifter cock anywhere near me, I will kill you that is a promise. Bill you don't even like Eric why would you want his child? Sookie doesn't love you she was off fucking my friend Alcide until he found out what a super cunt she is and then he left her to, did she come crying to you? No, she went after Eric who didn't want her anymore now, she is using you to take his kids. Aren't you sick of burn your ass on her back burner? She wants to hurt me and Eric, but if you go thru with this you know that the true death awaits you." Bill looked at Sookie was she really worth the true death? Hell, no she wasn't. He moved to open the cell door when Sam shoved him in the cell with Tara "what are you doing he roared. Eric will kill you for this and I will not get in his way" Bill said. 

Eric walked into Fangtasia he was surprised that Tara wasn't behind the bar, he walked into his office to see that Lafayette was frazzled and Pam looked a little worried herself. "What's going on" Eric asked Pam. "We found Tara's car in the parking lot but not a trace of Tara is to be found. She didn't make into the club so I guess someone grabbed her at the car. Do you think she and the baby are okay" Pam asked? That was her brother or sister some fucking asshole put in danger and she would make them pay, also though she would tell no one this truth she was quite fond of that human. "Babies" Eric corrected. "Tara is having triplets two boys and a girl. We found out earlier today Tara was very excited to tell you all." "Congrats" Lafayette said. "We need to find them before something happens to her or the babies, if she lost one of her kids it would kill her. She is strong but not that strong" Lafayette said. Pam and Eric nodded in agreement he would not lose his human or his children and he would have no mercy for whoever it was that had the gall to take what is his. Pam was raging inside who would come after her family, she and Eric had been together for over a hundred years. Tara was new to this family but she was still a part of it. And the kids she carried shared blood with Pam she would kill or be killed to protect those kids even though Pam had never liked kids these kids were different. 

Eric focused on Tara's feelings he could feel her rage and hopelessness and that she was scared. He knew where she was and who had to behind her abduction, he would render Bill Compton the true death for taking his human. He informed Pam and La where she was and who had taken her. Pam wanted rip Bill's head off herself after her drained to fairy bitch in front of him just to drive the point home. Lafayette informed them that he was coming along just in case they needed back up, he really hoped they did not need his backup. If they did, they were all fucked but he did have a gun and that could help, Pam had gotten him a rose gold 1911 with black lacey bone grips. He tucked the pistol in the back of his pants and headed towards his SUV, he took off headed towards Bon Temps. They pulled up in front of Bill's house and got out, they walked up the steps to the front door but before they could open it, it swung open and they meet eyes with Sookie and Sam. Eric could smell Tara all over the shifter and he was enraged, had Tara betrayed him? Or was she in fact napped by these morons. 

"She doesn't want to see you Eric" Sookie said. "I don't care what she wants, if she wants to end things with me fine but she will do it to my face. So, either you go get her or I will." Sam stood in his way "you aren't going anywhere near her. She came to us crying about how she was carrying your monster bastard and how she doesn't want to see you or Pam" Sam finished. "What about me?" Lafayette said. "Oh, I didn't see you there but I'm guessing she doesn't want to see you either since you came here with these two." He pointed at Pam and Eric. "We are family and best fucking friends of course she wants to see me. She moved to Shreveport to get away from you and both of you guy was at Fangtasia calling her a fang banger and a whore and she never liked Bill Compton's slave owning ass. So, open up the fucking door because you two bitches would be the last people she would look to for comfort." Eric had had enough he blew past them into the house Pam and Lafayette hot on their heels. Pam took the upstairs and Eric took the main level while Lafayette headed downstairs. When he was at the bottom of the steps, he saw Tara and Bill sitting on the bed looking rather bored, He called up to Eric and Pam but Sookie and Sam got to the basement first. 

Lafayette looked at Sam and Sookie "what the fuck are u guy doing? Why in the fuck is Bill and Tara locked in a cell?" They didn't get a chance to answer Eric and Pam vamped into the room. "Release her now!" Eric bellowed at Sam and Sookie. "No, she isn't good enough for you. You should be with me and i should be the mother of your child" Sookie hissed. "Even if Tara wasn't carrying my child, I would not be with the likes of you. You bed jump from one supernatural creature to the next, who would it have been after me? And if you were to carry my child, I would have killed you after you gave birth to it just to make sure that it would not have such a poisonous cunt for a mother. I will not tell you again to open the cell or I will let Pam drain you and the shifter." Sookie could see no other way, she walked over to the cell and opened it. Sam how ever had a different train of thought, if Tara didn't want to be with him then she wouldn't be with anyone else. As Tara and Bill exited the cell Sam shifted in to a panther and pounced on Tara clawing at her face and chest. Tara's screams were blood curling and Eric vamped over and threw the shifter off of Tara's body and bite his wrist to let her feed from him but before Eric could feed her Sookie blasted him with her light. Eric's body seized up and began to shake he felt like he was roasting. 

Pam vamped over to sookie and pinned her to the floor then she sank her fangs in her neck viciously. Lafayette saw Sam moving toward Tara and drew his gun he fired two bullets before Bill sunk his fangs in his neck. Lafayette walked over to Eric and dragged him over to his cousin who was in shock and bleeding out rather quickly. Before he got Eric to Tara Pam had bit her wrist and was holding it to Tara's mouth, Lafayette was relieved that Tara was being tended to. Pam called their attention "she's got blood on her pants she may have miss carried." Eric was finally able to get on his feet and vamped over to Pam "see that this is put to rest and meet us at our house, I'm calling doctor Ludwig and having her meet us there" Eric said. "I'll stay with Pam and give her a ride to your house." Lafayette said. Eric nodded and vamped out of the house. Once outside he called Dr Ludwig and told her what happened, she told him to go to the hospital she worked at and she would meet them there. Eric used his vamp speed to get to the hospital as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

When he arrived at the ER, he was sent to a room to wait for the doctor, a nurse came in and took her vitals and give her fluids. Doctor Ludwig arrived twenty minutes after Eric and Tara, she got the sonogram machine and did another sonogram and one of the boys heart beat was weak and she didn't know if he would make it. She did not relish telling this to Eric Northman. "One of the boy's heartbeat is very weak, he probably won't make it" she informed them grimly. Tara was beside herself with fear and heart crushing sadness, she was going to lose one of her sons that she only knew she was going to have for less than a day. She grabbed Eric's hand needing his strength right now, Eric was staring at the machine blood tears staining his face he was also feeling the loss of their son that he may not make it. "No" Eric said. Both Tara and Dr Ludwig looked at Eric having no idea what was going thru his mind that he could somehow stop this from happening. 

"Eric there isn't anything we can do to stop this situation." Tara said. Eric turned to the Doctor "what if we inject my blood in her blood stream or into, he placenta maybe that would heal him. Do you think that would work?" "Maybe it's never been done before" said Dr Ludwig. "We will try it for the sake of our son, it can't hurt to try" Eric seemed to be speaking to himself. So, Dr Ludwig did what Eric said, first they put his blood thru her IV tubes. That didn't change the heart rate of their son. As the doctor was preparing to inject Eric's blood into her placenta Pam and Lafayette arrived. Tara told them what was going on with the babies, Pam was boiling with rage and Lafayette was as upset at their potential loss as Eric was. Pam wanted to go and rip Sookie’s fucking head off, she had hurt her family and might have killed her brother over her stupid jealous idea that Eric and his child belonged to her. If her brother died there would be no place for that fairy whore to hide, nothing would stop Pam from tracking her down and ripping her limb for limb. Lafayette was happy that Sam was dead he wanted to bring him back just so he could kill him his self. 

Pam sat beside Tara and took her hand she could feel the sadness and worry coming off the soon be mother "This will work Eric will not give up on his blood, I promise you that." Dr Ludwig came over to the bed with a needle full of Eric's blood she used the sonogram wand to find the placenta and stuck the needle in and injected the blood into the sack. Tara tried not to scream from the pain but lost that battle Eric was on one side and Pam and Lafayette was on the other side Pam and Eric were holding her hands. The doctor withdrew the needle and they all held their breaths even though two hand no reason to breath in the first place watching the monitor for changes. What was probably the longs minutes of Tara's life she watched her son's heartbeat waiting for it to increase, after about two minutes his heartbeat grew stronger and stronger until it was as strong as his brother and sister. Eric embraced Tara kissing her passionately, Pam and Lafayette were crying tears of joy just like the expecting parents. 

Tara looked at Eric with nothing but love in her eyes "thank you, you saved our son and you saved me from Sam and Sookie’s crazy ass. You fight for what is yours and I am happy that I am yours." "I would do anything for you and our children, you are my life come full circle and I will protect you until my true death." She was kept at the hospital for two hours and then she and the babies were given a clean bill of health and she was free to go home. Lafayette dropped them off at home and he and Pam was going to get a drink after what had happened tonight, they both deserved one. Eric and Tara climbed into a tub of hot water to relax and wash the day away, Tara laid her back against Eric's chest. Eric stroked Tara's growing belly "what do you think of Thor?" "The god or the superhero?" Tara asked. Eric chuckled at her "neither, how about for our sons name he is a fighter just like Thor." "I love it what about his brother and sister?" Tara asked. "Do you have any names you like?" "Not really" Tara replied. "How about we name our other son Odin, it goes well with Thor and they both will be great men" Eric said softly. "I love it Viking warriors just like their daddy'' Tara said with a smile. "What about our daughter? What will we call her?" "I would like to name her after my own mother unless you have someone in mind." ''Not anymore, I was wanting to name her Adele after Sookie's grand but after tonight no fucking way." ''How about Lafayette?'' Eric asked. "Lafayette in a man's name Eric'' Tara said. "No crazy woman I don't mean name our daughter Lafayette I mean her name could be Lala after him" Eric said.   
'  
'Lala is a cute name for a girl but not a first name what if we named her after your mother and made Lala her middle name. Would that work for you?" Tara asked ''Freya Lala Northman does have a nice ring to it" Eric thought out loud. "So, our children will be Thor Godric Northman Odin Alexander Northman and Freya Lala Northman?" Eric's eyes soften at her giving the son he almost lost the name of the maker he lost, it cemented his devotion and love to her all the more. "I like that you put Godric's name on our children, you didn't have to." "He is the reason you are here with me right now. The reason I still have our children and Pam in my life. I believe I owe him quite a lot." Tara said. Eric had never been so happy with his life; he had a good woman and three children on their way to making his life happier. He was on his way to his life coming full circle, His life with Tara settled into a normal. Things had been good lately great even. She and Eric had made two nurseries for the triplets a daytime nursery upstairs and a nighttime nursery downstairs. They had bought a SUV so they would have enough for all of them, they had spent hours shopping for crib set and sheets and baby clothes, bottles and everything else the babies would need.


	8. Chapter 8

Pam had taken to buying name brand clothes for the babies; why her children needed Gucci belts and shoes she didn't know. She did know better than to share those thoughts with Pam, Eric thought that it was that Pam want to shower her siblings with expensive gifts and clothes. Tara was it only a week away from giving birth when all hell broke loose, it started when Franklin disappeared Naomi had come to their house crying and confused and scared that Amelia had him. Eric and Pam had spent the whole night looking for him while Tara tried to comfort a very upset Naomi, Pam and Eric arrived at the house just before dawn. They didn't find him and didn't have any leads as to where he might be. Eric had Alcide come over to protect Tara incase Amelia decided to get a day walker to go after Tara. Tara was getting ready to head to Fangtasia that evening Eric burst out of the house using vamp speed, he had felt Pam's distress and was headed to her home to check on her. When he arrived at her home the door was open and Pam was nowhere to be found. The only upside was that he was blood bonded with Pam he could track her thru that but he only had Naomi to help him get back his progeny and brother. 

He needed another vampire's help so that it would be an even playing field he arrived at home at home only to come face to face with Amelia. She was standing in the doorway arms crossed over her chest. "Where is Pam and Franklin?" Eric asked. "They are at my house chained and silvered, your whore progeny is taking it as well as your dear brother. I will give you a choice Eric, leave the pregnant human and release your progeny and come with me. If you don't, I will destroy them all and that isn't what you want is it?" "I will not give up my human or my progeny, the children Tara carries are mine nothing you can say or do will change my mind. But I will give you a counter offer release my brother and Pam and I will give you a one-night head start, then I will hunt you down and stake you to the ground and let you meet the sun. Which do you pick?" Eric asked. Before she could answer Alcide in wolf form pounced on Amelia's back and pinned her for a second, before she could toss him off Eric used his vamp speed to grab Amelia and pin her to the ground. "Go grab the silver chains out of the basement Alcide." Eric yelled at the wolf. Alcide shifted forms and ran into the house past Tara naked as the day he was born, he ran back past her with chains. Tara followed him out and seen that Eric had a woman pinned to the ground. 

"What the hell is going on out here?" Tara asked. Eric answered her while Alcide wrapped Amelia in silver chains. "This bitch took Franklin and Pam; we need to find out where they are and how many vampires, she has watching them so that we don't walk into a trap." Naomi came out of the house and looked at Amelia "I will make this bitch talk; wolf take her to the basement and I will meet you there I need to get my tools first" Naomi said. It took about two hours for Naomi to break Amelia, "she is holding Pam and Franklin in a human home across town. She has one vampire and two humans at the home, I think we can take them." "Your right I will leave Alcide here with Tara and we will go." Eric walked Tara into the house and sat her on the sofa, ''I'm leaving Alcide here with you and I'm going to go get Pam and Franklin.'' 

Tara was sitting on the sofa waiting for Eric to get back with Pam and Franklin. Her stomach was in knots and her back was killing her. She didn't want to lose Pam and her friendship and Eric losing Pam would be a very hard loss for him to move past. She truly hoped that he wouldn't have to. Alcide walked into the room as he heard Tara scream "Son of a bitch!" "What is it?" Alcide asked. "My fucking water just broke and my boyfriend is off saving his other child and brothers life." "Fuck we need to get you to a hospital and call your doctor" Alcide said. Tara called Dr Ludwig and told her what was going on. She told Tara to meet her at the hospital. Tara called Eric and Lafayette, La picked up and said he would meet her at the hospital. Eric didn't answer his phone of fucking coarse. When she arrived at the hospital, she was given a private room and was hooked up to a fetal monitor and was put in a backless gown.   
The contractions started to get worse as the night dragged on. Eric finally arrived around 5 but he was going to have to leave soon the sun would be up. Dr Ludwig told them that the babies probably wouldn't come for several hours. Tara told Eric to go home, he refused since Dr Ludwig had told him the room was light tight. Eric didn't like the thought of Tara going thru this without him, he didn't want to miss his children coming into this world. He went sleep on the cot that the hospital had provided, he slept until dark. When he awoke Tara informed him that she had dilated and the babies' heartbeat was strong and they were getting ready for her to push. Eric was excited to meet his children, for over 1,000 years he had wanted a child. Pam was his child of course but a child that would be his DNA his histories and his father's histories would be in his child's blood. He knew his child would be loved and protected but he also knew that his children would be a target for angry vampires looking for revenge against Eric. They would also want them for their day walking abilities they would have, they had been informed by the doctor. They would be half human and half vampire they would be parts of both worlds. He was happy that he would have centuries with his family. After he turned Tara the sun was the limit. 

Tara was tired, she was currently lying in bed with Odin and Freya on her chest. Once she started pushing it was over rather quickly, but the pain she felt took everything out of her. It was over now and she had her three perfect babies. Freya looked mostly like Eric with sandy blonde hair and grey/green eyes. Odin and Thor looked exactly alike just with different color eyes. Odin had hazel eyes and Thor had Eric's jade blue eyes. Both boys looked exactly like their mother with olive skin. They were perfect in every way. Eric was overcome with love for his children, they were perfect just like the woman who had brought his miracle children into his world and love back into his life. "I love you" he whispered to Thor as his son snuggled against his chest. 

Pam and Lafayette walked in the room. "Where's my brothers and sister" Pam asked? She walked over to Tara and Picked up Freya. "I'm your sister I will always be here for you in whatever you need dear one." Pam placed a kiss on her forehead, Lafayette was holding Odin. "They are beautiful Tara" he said. "Thank you, they are everything I've ever wanted" she glanced at Eric. "Eric gave me something I never thought I would have with a human male much less a vampire. He gives me love and devotion he sees the real me and he embraces it and I will spend the rest of my time on this planet to give it back to him 10-fold. He doesn't try to change who we are" Tara said tiredly. She would have forever with Eric and her babies.


End file.
